Cheater
by loveyummykrummy
Summary: Draco finds Fleur crying in his arms. She tells him something shocking. He takes her with him to his secret home in in the middle of nowhere in Russia, Siberia...


Draco had never once thought in his life that what was happening now was actually happening and possible.

Fleur Isabelle Dealacour, or now Fleur Isabelle Weasley, was crying recklessly in his arms in the middle of a hotel lobby. Passerbys were bound to notice who they were soon. Why?

Draco Malfoy, was part of the war, ex-Death Eater and helped with the defeat of Voldemort thought most people still thought of him evil. He still had the dark mark with him after all, there were rumors circulating that he was mustering a new army to take over what Voldemort had planned. That all, of course, was a lie. Draco Malfoy wasn't evil.

Fleur on the other hand, was beautiful and a Veela. She was Bill Weasley's wife, she was famous for entering the Tri-Wizard tournament, her beauty, her being a Veela, her marriage to Bill, her being related to Harry Potter- The Golden Trio, everything about her was fantastic. Passerby's seeing her in the arms of a so-called Death Eater would surely rise suspicions that something was not right.

"Fleur?" he mumbled, trying to get her up straight. "Let's go somewhere quiet, where no on will bother us. Tell me what happened later- Why are you crying?"

"Tat eedeeot of a man!" she ranted furiously, her beautiful face suddenly turned demonically scary. "He- He- He- I can't beeleeve eet... I can't..."

The two ended up being in the back room of the hotel they were in. Fleur was still crying with her arms around herself and Draco was just watching her. The two being alone in a room would definitely ruin their reputation and cause even more suspicion, but it didn't matter. They were the only ones who knew the truth, the papers lied ninety percent of the time anyway.

"Fleur?" he said. "You can tell me what happened now. Why would someone like you cry?"

"Bill eez cheeting on me," she hissed. "I saw 'im with 'er. She's cheeting on 'er 'usband too."

Draco frowned. He couldn't believe Bill would be crazy enough to cheat on Fleur, she was what everyone would kill to have. He wondered who 'she' was. "That's terrible," he said. "That bastard shouldn't do what he's doing! How did you find out?"

"An 'our ago," she said. "I came 'ome and saw them at eet een the leeving room. He was leeking her pussy."

Draco smiled weakly at her. "Damn it. Must be shit for you," he said. "If you don't mind, can you tell me who she is?"

"'Ermione," she said, hissing her name out like venom.

Draco's jaw dropped. "Shit!" he muttered. "What about her kid boy?" he asked. "She just had him seven months ago... Does Krum know?"

"Poor man," she mumbled, bursting into tears again. "'is best friend at eet weeth 'is wife. Life eez just fantastic right? You theenk you know someone and eet turns out you are wrong. My 'usband cheeting on me weeth 'is best friends wife... Poor me, poor Krum. I don't theenk Bill and 'Ermione feel sorry for us."

Draco's eyes widened as Fleur suddenly looked like she was going to throw up. "Shit! You alright?" he asked trying not to look like he was avoiding her. He just didn't wanted to be thrown up on.

She shook her head. "I 'ave another thing to tell you," she said shaking her head. "You are first to know, don't tell anyone yet."

He nodded worriedly. "I promise."

She sighed and took a breath. "I'm pregnant."

Draco rubbed his temples and frowned. "Shit. Double shit," he muttered. "You find out your husband is cheating on you with his best friend's wife who happens to be a mother of a seven month old boy and wife to a fantastic seeker and you're pregnant? - Fleur! How are you going to survive this? People are going to find out soon!"

She nodded. "I know... Life sucks."

"Look. I have an idea, you might not like it thought."

"Wat?" she asked.

"I have a place over in the middle of nowhere in Russia. You can go over and live there until you feel like coming back to the world. What do you say?"

She thought for a moment. "I want to leeve, yes. But what about my child? 'Ee or she would need a father."

Draco thought of a plan but wondered if she would like it or not. "Want me to come with you?" he asked. "Life hates me so maybe I could leave it for a while. I'll be the perfect father your child would never have from Bill. What do you say?"

She smiled. "I was going to ask you tat," she said. "You are nicest man I know. Sometimes I wonder eef I marreed right man. I married too early don't you theenk? I wasn't ready to know what life was really like..."

He smiled weakly. "We can Apparate over to my place now. Why don't you go back home and take your stuff with you, the stuff you need."

She shook her magnificent head. "No," she said. "I want to leave everything of me and my past behind. I want a new start where life eez not a bitch, where life is new." She smiled at him. "You can 'elp me weeth that you know."

Draco smiled genuinly now. "I will help you," he said. "I will be the best father a child could ever dream of having-" he then smiled weakly. "Now that you tell me that Hermione is cheating with Bill, I wonder if her son is really Viktor's or not."

Fleur scowled. "Does not matter. I just feel sorry for Krum," she said. "'E sacrificed almost everything for 'Ermione. 'E broke 'is relationship weeth 'is family. Tey disowned 'im because she is a muggle. Of all girls 'e could 'ave 'ad, 'e chose that silly girl. And a son 'e tinks eez 'is may not be... Life is unfair to those who are pure."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, poor man. Such a big bloke but really nice inside," he said. "I just hope the child is Viktor's, it will kill him if he finds out Krassimir is not."

Fleur suddenly smiled dangerously. "You know Draco," she said. "I can 'ave my revenge on those two idiots."

He raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"I took a snapshot of them weeth my wand," she said. "I will write a letter to Krum now and tell 'im everything I know. 'E will then 'ave to divorce his wife and take their son away from 'er eef 'e eez 'is. What do you say?"

"You sound evil," he said. But then added with a smile. "But my Slytherin side says yes. Evil people shouldn't get away with evil, it's against my Slyhteriness though- but yes, do it."

**Three months later**

**Middle of nowhere in Siberia**

"I still can't believe 'e deed that to me," Fleur said. "But I'm glad you're 'ere to look after my daughter, Victoire."

Draco smiled. "I can't believe you sped up reproduction. Is it a Veela technique or something?"

She nodded. "We 'ave powers the normal silly human woman cannot 'ave."

Draco kissed the two month old baby girl on the cheek and smiled. People would definitely think that Victoire was Malfoy. She had no traces of red hair and was purely blonde and looked very much like Fleur, no one would think twice that she was not a Malfoy though she a hundred percent Weasley.

Fleur turned their tv on and saw something on the screen that caught her eye. "Draco, look!" she said, tapping his shoulder.

He turned and looked at the screen to find out that Viktor and Hermione got divorced and that he had full custody over their son, Krassimir. Thankyfully, it turned out that the boy was his. "I hope that he will do alright," Draco said. "Should we invite him over to stay with us? Victoire would need a playmate and I'm sure he will need some time to get over the fact that Hermione whored about with your ex hubbie."

Fleur nodded. "I theenk that young Krassi will be 'ead over 'eels for 'er as soon as 'e sees Vic."

Draco laughed. "I agree, she's a beautiful girl. Krassimir would be dead at her feet from her shining beauty!"

Fleur took her wand out. "I'm calling Krum now."

Draco nodded as he tickled Victoire, his daughter as he called her. "He'll find happiness here where life won't hurt us," he said. "You, Vic, me, him and Krassimir will be the happiest family ever!"

Fleur laughed before saying to her wand. "Hello Krum? It's me Fleur. I was wondering if..."

**A/N How was it? I had major doubts on this as I wrote but I think I did okay. Fleur's english was hard to write and I hoped I wrote it right. Tell me what you think**


End file.
